


Angel in debt

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Screenplay/Script Format, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: Cas owes Sam's daughter a favour and she decided to use it for a trip in the past.





	Angel in debt

**Author's Note:**

> And because I always come up with a Dialog but never with an actual story with many words and stuff, I wrote it in a simple script form. I'm sorry.
> 
> Timeline: roughly between s4/s5

_written on 06/21/19_

* * *

 

 

** Info: **

**Who**

and what they say

 

_what specific they do_

_(how they say it)_

INT. (= indoor) - Location  - Day/Night

 

INT. - Library - Day   


_Empty Library SAM WINCHESTER sits on a table near the back, books piles on the table, a few open and notes stick on his laptop._

_There is a loud thump and a sound of falling books and_   


**Charleen WINCHESTER**

( _whispered cursing)_

Damn it, all the damn time!  


**SAM**

_leans back confused_

Hello?  


**Charleen (O. S.)**

_Dusts her shirt of and walks along the shelf_

_(causal_ )

Yeah,  here! I'm fine.  


**SAM**

Wha- What happened?  


**Charleen**

_looks down at herself_

_(annoyed)_

Hate traveling like that.

I felt- hard.  


**SAM**

( _bewildered_ )

traveling, Why traveling and where do you come from?  


**Charleen**

_gets her hair straight_

( _entertained_ )

You mean: "When do you come from? "  


**SAM**

_trys to figure out the situation_

_(slowly)_

No? Where?  


**Charleen**

_eye roll, hands on her hips_

Ugh Da- Sam… never heard of time travel?  


**SAM**

_abruptly stands up, chair scratches loudly over the floor_

Wait! Who are you, why do you know my and time travel?  


**Charleen**

_strolls around the table, looks at the books_  


while **SAM**

 _Cautiously observs Charleen holds a secure distance and puts a hand on his gun hold by his belt_  


**Charleen**

_Looks up_

_(shy)_

Sorry.

_(eager)_

Hi! Charleen Jessica Winchester, your daughter.

_Smile and reaches out her hand for SAM to shake_

  
**Sam**

_slightly loses his cautious posture, bewildered look forms on his face_

_(doubting)_

Daughter? How?

  


**Charleen**

_(teasing)_

I'm pretty sure you know how.  


**SAM**

_straights his posture_

( _slightly aggressive)_

No Charleen I do not know.

( _demanding_ )

Why should I trust you?  


**Charleen**

_changes her easy attitude to being serious_

Because Sam- Because I know you had an imaginary friend called Sully as a kid, who wasn't quite imaginary- just so you know- and you secretly eat fruit loops at night when Dean's asleep.  


**SAM**

_completely lose, hand slips of the gun, not expect to hear those secrets_

_(rasp)_

How-?

 _cough_  


**Charleen**

_teasingly rolls eyes, but smiles softly_

Like I said: hi! Time traveling daughter.  


**SAM**

_walks back to the chair, sits down and massages his temple._

Can you please explain further, my head feels like exploding. It's kinda hard to wrap my head around it… are there time machines in your years?  


**Charleen**

_sits down next to SAM_

_softly laughing_

No, not that I know of. Just an Angle with an open Debt.  


**SAM**

_(confused)_

Cas send you here!

_(panicking)_

Why, does something happen?  


**Charleen**

_Lays her hand on SAMS_

_(ensuring)_

No! Well, nothing out of the usual.

_(insecure)_

I just wanted to get to know you, the younger you, before the real shit hit the fan.

 _Takes her hand away from SAM, picks at her nails_  


**SAM**

( _curious_ )

the real shit? What's going to happen?

 

**Charleen**

( _apologizing_ )

Sam I can't tell you much, I'm sorry.

  


**SAM**

I understand, future will change and stuff.  


**Charleen**

_Grins_

Yeah, something like that.

 

 _SAM and Charleen stare at each other take in the others features wordlessly._  


**Charleen**

_dropps her graze, looks at the laptop, turns the screen to her._

What you research on? Oh,  town history. Is it a ghost?

 

**SAM**

_Disappointment crosses his face shortly, before he forces a smile._

( _interested_ )

You are a hunter too?

 

**Charleen**

( _reassuring_ )

No.

I'm a Surgeon, sorry Dad but Law wasn't for me.

 

**SAM**

_soft chuckle_

I think I will get over it.

  


**Charleen**

( _amused_ )

Don't be so sure.  


**SAM**

So,  what can you tell me?

 

**Charleen**

_gets serious again, a bit sad even_

Sam future is going to be so so hard for you- and Dean.

But at the end there will be peace, dad. You can't change it, no one can. What's going to happen has to.

And I'm really sorry for not making sense.  


_Heavy silence, SAM breaths out._

**SAM**

_reassuring smile_

It's okay. Can- can you tell me after who you are named?  


**Charleen**

Her face brightens.

Yes of course!

_Relieved breath_

_(eager)_

It's actually a mix of two names.

And they were- are amazing. You told me so much about them. One of them, her name is Charlie Bradbury, well her real name is Celeste Middleton, you gonna meet her in a few years. Dean told me she was a genius, lovely and the sister he never wanted. She was family.

_She gets sad, but seems proud._

Charlie went as a hero.

Eileen too.

Eileen Leahy you gonna meet her later than Charlie and you become kinda a couple, at least that's what Dean says.

_Soft chuckle_

She is a trained hunter, going after the thing that killed her parents.

_SAM opens his mouth, ready to ask a question, but CHARLEEN continues._

Not your demon, a Banshee to be exactly. There is a bit more about her,  but I will meet her yourself so… what else do you want to know?  


_SAM thinks about the but only for a few seconds_  


**SAM**

What's about Dean, how is he doing in the future?

  


**CHARLEEN**

He's a grumpy old man.

_SAM interrupts laughing, while Charleen just smiles_

But he's the best storyteller.

He's like Ted Mosby telling about how you fucked up and saved the world

_(murmuring)_

multiple times.

_(normal again, but slightly irritated)_

and instead of Robin there is Cas.

 

**SAM**

_draws his eyebrows together_

what does this mean?  


**Charleen**

_laughs_

You will get it soon enough.

 

**SAM**

_leans forward_

_(interested)_

What else can you tell me?

 

**Charleen**

_thinks before she smiles_

( _exited_ )

Dean and you gonna settle down in Lawrence, Kansas, find beautiful wifes.  

Mom, (y/n), she's amazing and aunt (y/f/n) too-   


_Speaks with each word faster_

Well until uncle Dean figures he was indeed bisexual and Cas had his heart since like forever, then there is an understanding wife and children and so on…

Anyway!  


_She takes a deep breath, Sam snickers but still obviously overwhelmed_

Dean has both a boy and girls, a boy and a girl are twins to be exactly. And you have me and two older sons. And there are also a few grandchildren Already, but enough, I don't want your brain to melt.

 

**SAM**

_Face beams of happiness_

_(delighted)_

It sounds really great.

 

**CHARLEEN**

it really is and you deserve it.

But-

_She looks at her watch wistful_

( _disappointed_ )

My time is up, I have to go.

_(hopeful)_

Before I go- can I hug you, please?

 

**SAM**

_Looks already pretty downhearted_

_(lovingly)_

Yes sure, come here.

_CHARLEEN and SAM stand up and SAM opens his arms invitingly before Charleen falls him around the neck, digging her face in his neck finger clenched in his shirt._

( _whisper_ )

Thank you for telling me about the future.

 

**CHARLEEN**

_(upset)_

Don't! It- I'm sorry, Sam. It won't last, you will forget it. We can't risk changing the future, I'm so sorry.

_SAM and CHARLEEN part, SAM looks sad and yearning. CHARLEEN shows sympathy mixed with hope._

Carry on!

I love you, Dad.

_CHARLEEN disappears, leaving Sam devastated._

 

**SAM**

Love you too.

See you soon.

 

INT. - Kitchen at Dean's house - Day  


_Monthly Winchester family reunion. CHARLEEN and SAM alone in the kitchen clean dishes after the Dinner._

 

 

**SAM**

( _thoughtful_ )

Did I ever told you about this one dream I had years ago?   


**CHARLEEN**

_(unsure)_

I don't think so.

Tell me about it.

 _A small smile pulling at her lips_.

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Word count: 1.200**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just testing this script form, if you like it show me with a kudos, thank you.


End file.
